Alexis Murphy (7verse)
Alexis "Lex" Murphy is a human super hero known as the Ember, and a half-heir to the estate of John Hammond. Early Life Lex was born on September 11th, 1980 in California. Her childhood was often troubled, as her parents often fought, especially after the birth of her brother Timothy. In 1993, she and Tim were sent away to their grandfather's private island while their parents settled the terms of their divorce. The Jurassic Park Incident Lex and Tim were two of the only survivors of the Jurassic Park Incident. While visiting their grandpa at his still developing theme park, Jurassic Park, the park shut down, and the attractions, cloned dinosaurs, went rampant. After the deaths of several people and a frightening two day ordeal, Lex and Tim escaped on a helicopter with their grandfather, John Hammond, paleontologist Alan Grant, Grant's assistant Ellie Sattler, and Doctor Ian Malcolm. A Death in the Family Lex and Tim returned to California to find both of their parents murdered. John Hammond took them into his care, and they stayed at his estate until 1997, when he died of natural causes. Alexis, now 17, still had to take care of her brother, who was now 14. Fearing an intervention by the legal system, her fears were alleviated when Alan Grant took them into his care, eventually adopting the two as his own. An Ember of Hope When Alexis turned 21, she started her own farm, and opened a produce store called Murphy's Delights. During a trip to Colombia, she was kidnapped by agents of Henry Wu, a former employee of John Hammond. She was brought to a cave where InGen scientists were performing excavation work. The agents attempted to seal her inside, but when the opening collapsed, a gold amber-like substance came pouring out of the cave walls, covering Alexis. Once it completely covered her, it bonded with her skin, causing it to glow. Suddenly, Lex writhed in pain as she felt atoms explode off of her body. The gold substance created a burst of energy that decimated the cave, allowing Lex to escape. Despite not knowing exactly what her newfound abilities were and immense pain, Lex hunted down her kidnappers, taking them out and leaving them for the local authorities. She later searched for Tim, who by now was the official head of InGen (though puppeted by Wu). He helped her control her powers, starting by learning how to activate and deactivate the glow. After several months, she was ready to leave his care. A normal life would however be far behind as she returned home to find her produce shop ransacked, and her old apartment had also been raided. She returned to Tim, who hired her on as a secret bodyguard. When Wu's goons came to harass Tim into giving up the company and his sister's location, they were decimated by an amber blast. Wu caught wind of this and deduced that Lex and Tim were working together, and that her time in Colombia had somehow granted her unique abilities. Now on the run, Lex and Tim would travel the states hiding from Wu and his thugs, helping out local cities along the way. Due to her glowing skin when powered up, she took on the codename Ember. War with InGen In 2003, when the Significant Seven formed, Lex decided to reach out to them. She was dissuaded by Tim, however, who believed that the less people they trusted the better. Meanwhile, Henry Wu had begun experimenting with creating super humans, by splicing human, dinosaur, and assorted animal DNA. Eventually, Wu succeeded and created the Dinomen, a team of super humans with the various physical attributes of assorted dinosaur species. When a tip came in as to Lex and Tim's location, Wu dispatched the Dinomen and a pack of newly cloned Velociraptors, who could communicate and coordinate with Raptoran, a member of the team. Outmatched by her superhuman attackers, which included Tyrant, Topsian, Pachyderm, and Stegos, Alexis retreated, but before she could retrieve Tim, she stumbled onto several raptors feeding on his body, with their pack alpha, Raptoran, watching. Her anger sparked a burst of energy which stunned her enemies long enough for her to recover Tim's body and escape. After burying Tim with the help of Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, Lex left to gain the help of the Significant Seven. Upon joining forces with them, Lex led the charge by destroying several InGen bases, facilities, and safe houses. In a final attempt to corner Henry Wu and bring him to justice, Lex and her new teammates raided InGen's headquarters. Wu sicced the Dinomen on the unsuspecting heroes, but with eight to five odds, the heroes eventually overcame their enemies, despite being outmatched. Wu was arrested and the Dinomen were sent to a superhuman prison facility in Pennsylvania. The Satellites After the battle with Henry Wu, Alexis was asked to join the team, but despite her acceptance, she was denied immediate entry by Captain Magma. She was, however, placed in charge of a team of Satellite members, who would serve as patrol agents, intervening where needed, and alerting the Seven to the big threats. During her time as lead Satellite, she began a romantic relationship with Captain Magma, who revealed his attraction to her as the reason he didn't let her on the team. Despite their physiological and biological differences, they committed to each other, and became the first interspecies relationship. During a mission where the Seven were trapped in a parallel reality, Alexis assembled the Satellites to defeat Doctor Meteor. In the ensuing battle, fellow Satellite Sister Time created a portal, which coincidentally allowed the Significant Seven to return home. However, they didn't intervene in the fight against Doctor Meteor, and the villain was eventually apprehended via the combined efforts of Lex, the Time Twins, Statica, and the Crunchy Nut. Elite Eight After the reform of Sheldon Plankton, Lex was inducted into the super hero team as the eighth member, prompting the change to a new name. During their first mission together, they battled Angela Kraken, the Sea Witch. Kraken noticed the newest member of the pantheon and vowed to rip Lex apart. Her threats fell short after Thunderracer and Marinecrab dealt the finishing blows, defeating Angela and sending her off to prison. As she was taken away, she vowed once more to rip Lex apart. One Year Later In the time after Kraken's imprisonment, Lex and Squidward had gotten married and had a daughter, Laxi. After Laxi's birth, Kraken escaped from prison. At their home in Ellwood City, Lex and Squidward had placed Laxi to bed when they heard a knock at the door. The Quickster informed the couple that Angela was out and on the rampage. On her way to the Tentacles', Sea Witch dispatched Thunderracer, Phillyman, Statica, Elastic Waistband, and Miss Appear. Marinecrab and the Time Twins had managed to hold her off long enough for Spongebob to sound the alarm. As Quickster relayed his message, he was stabbed in the back by Angela's trident. As Kraken attacked, Squidward valiantly defended his family, while Lex hid Laxi in a closet. As Squidward came crashing through the bedroom door, Lex fired off her energy blasts as hard as she could. Angela raised her trident, but before she could deliver her killing blow, Thunderracer and Quickster raced into the room, disarming Kraken, whilst Phillyman and Elastic Waistband pulled her back. Quickster handed Squidward the volcano helmet he wore into battle, and as Angela's eyes widened, Squidward and Lex let off shots of lava and golden energy, eventually subduing the villain. Personality and Relationships Alexis Murphy is a tomboy, who values her independence. She enjoys baseball, organic food, and is a vegetarian. She is a sworn protector of friends and family, and is especially close to her adoptive father, Alan Grant. After meeting Squidward and fighting InGen alongside him, the two hit it off, and she fell in love with him, despite their physical differences. Her love for Squidward and Alan is outpaced only by her love of her daughter Laxi. As far as close friends go, Alexis and Sandy bond despite not having much in common. She is also close to Kent Drake due to their love of baseball. Powers and Abilities * Energy Manipulation: Alexis can release energy from the golden substance that permanently bonded to her skin, releasing particles of "the gold" in an explosive manner. She manifests these powers through energetic blasts from her hands, and bursts from her entire frame. * Flight: A side effect of her energy constantly exploding around her while active, making it impossible for her to touch the ground. While powered down, she cannot fly. * Invulnerability to Radiation: Due to the unknown properties of the gold substance, she can't be harmed by radiation. When a villain hid in Chernobyl, Lex was the only hero who could go in to flush them out. Notes * Her favorite baseball team is the Los Angeles Angels * Due to mishearing the pronunciation of her nickname, Lex has been misnamed Lax, and subsequently Alaxis, in other universes and storylines involving her character. For all intents and purposes, Alexis and Alaxis are the same character under different names in different universes. In the 7verse, her original name remains in tact. * Alexis has been adopted by Doctor Grant in all TUCverse timelines except the Original Parkverse * While most characters alternate between Ember, Alexis, and Lex, Squidward has only ever referred to her as Lex, even whilst in combat. Category:Super Hero Category:Satellites Member Category:7verse Category:Heroes United Member Category:Good Guy